1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto distinction system which detects a characteristic information including a defect information of a continuously moving assembled fiber band (for example, a fiber bundle or fiber assembly such as filter tow) and which is useful for quality control of the assembled fiber band on the basis of the defect information or time sequence (TSEQ) fluctuation information; and relates to an auto distinction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video signal from an imaging means is used for quality control and discriminating whether an inspection target is non-defective or defective. For example, the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3013903 discloses a defect-sensing device for detecting a defect of an edge of a flat glass having chamfered edges and seaming surfaces, in which the device detects on the edge of glass placed horizontally; wherein the device comprises a light source for irradiating the edge with light from upper diagonal and lower diagonal directions opposite side of the flat glass, and at least two cameras which are disposed outside of the extended ranges of light paths irradiated onto the glass edge; and the device images the edge via transparent portions of the flat glass from opposite sides of the light irradiation directions. The defect-sensing device finds a weathering or burn-in defect based on the level of a brightness signal of an image signal picked up by the cameras. However, this device requires a plurality of light sources and a plurality of imaging means.
The specification of Japanese Patent No. 3025833 discloses an inspection system comprising a signal pattern generating unit, a threshold pattern generating means, and a comparing means. The generating unit generates at least one signal pattern selected from (a) a signal pattern where a maximum value is offset to become higher by an offset value in the video signal pattern and (b) a signal pattern where a minimum value is offset to become lower by an offset value in the video signal pattern, wherein the video signal patterns are obtained by imaging a non-defective product with an imaging means. The threshold pattern generating means generates threshold patterns from the offset signal patterns. The comparing means discriminates quality (or good or bad) of an inspection target by comparing a video signal obtained by imaging the inspection target with threshold patterns. The Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 122269/1996 (JP-A-H8-122269) discloses an image pickup type inspection system comprising an imaging means which outputs a video signal by imaging an inspection target, an inspection region setting means for setting an inspection region in the imaged field through the imaging means, an abnormal portion detecting means for detecting an abnormal portion on the basis of the video signal within the inspection region, and a non-defective/defective distinction signal output means for outputting a non-defective/defective distinction signal according to whether or not an abnormal portion has been detected, wherein these means are housed in one casing. This document also mentions that the image pickup type inspection system further comprises an announcing means for announcing the results of non-defective/defective distinction to the outside by means of light or sound.
However, when these systems are applied to an assembled fiber band which continuously moves, it becomes difficult to accurately detect defects such as stains and unevenness of thick or thin portions, because not only does an inspection target continuously move, but also the width and thickness of the assembled fiber band fluctuate by continuous moving. In particular, when the systems are applied to a fiber bundle such as filter tow which comprises a plurality of yarns and moves at a high speed, not only does the degree of adjacency or overlapping of yarns fluctuates, but also these fluctuations further change every moment as the yarns move. Accordingly it becomes difficult to accurately detect defects (or uneven portions) of the assembled fiber band or fiber pieces.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an auto distinction system which is distinctable suitability of the assembled fiber band by accurately extracting defective portions or uneven portions of the assembled fiber band (or fiber assembly) even when the assembled fiber band continuously moves; and an auto distinction method thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an auto distinction system which is distinctable suitability of an assembled fiber band by extracting or detecting a defect information (or a characteristic information including at least a defect information) concerning at least two characteristics selected from a width, a thickness, and a stain of the assembled fiber band; and an auto distinction method thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system which efficiently detects fluctuations in a width, a thickness and a stain of an assembled fiber band even when the assembled fiber band is a band-shaped assembled fiber band such as filter tow which moves or runs at a high speed, and a method thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an auto distinction system useful for process control and quality control at a production site, wherein a characteristic information of an assembled fiber band is accurately detected by the system even when the assembled fiber band continuously moves, and further the characteristic information (detection signal and/or data) is transferred to a computer (for example, a process controlling computer) and used as a time sequence fluctuation information (time-series fluctuation information); and an auto distinction method thereof.    Patent Document 1: Specification of Patent Document No. 3013903    Patent Document 2: Specification of Patent Document No. 3025833    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 122269/1996 (JP-A-H8-122269)